


Trouble in paradise

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Every relationship meets issues.
Relationships: Peeves/Peter Pettigrew
Series: Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095938
Kudos: 1





	Trouble in paradise

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room when no one except an animagus called Peter Pettigrew and the school poltergeist Peeves are in it. Peter has heard rumours of Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban and is very worried.

Peeves asked, "Why are you so worried?"

Peter muttered, "He wants to kill me for putting him in Azkaban."

Peeves pointed out, "But you did nothing wrong. He was the one who killed 13 people not you."

Peter frowned. "About that, I lied."

Peeves gasped. "What?"

Peter told him, "It was me, I cast that spell and then turned into a rat leaving only my finger behind."

Peeves scowled. "You're just like everyone else who thinks I'm only a no-good troublemaker. I thought you were different from the rest, Petey. Looks like I was wrong. Have fun hiding from Black. I hope he finds you. In fact I might just go tell him myself."

Peter shrieked. "No, don't!"

Peeves glared at him. "Why should I let you off the hook? You're a criminal and you framed one of your best friends after betraying another and his family. You don't deserve my pity or my help."

Peter mumbled, "You're right, but if you give away my hideout then you're just as bad as me."

Peeves sighed. "I have no idea where Black is, so even if I wanted to tell him where you are; I couldn't."

Peter inquired, "Are you still mad at me?""

Peeves said, "Yes and I need time to forgive you for lying to me since we met."

Peter shouted, "Wait!"

It was too late, Peeves had dashed off through the wall and was whizzing away as fast as he could down the corridor.


End file.
